friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Estelle Dies
"The One Where Estelle Dies" is the fifteenth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on April 22, 2004. Plot Too much bad stuff is happening around Joey - his best friends are moving into a new house, Rachel is moving to Paris for her new job, and to make it even worse, his agent, Estelle, dies. He doesn't get to learn about this last piece of news, however, because it's Phoebe who finds out about Estelle, and she impersonates her over the phone. Eventually she ends up telling him of her death. Monica and Chandler are checking out their new home, but Chandler bumps into another prospective buyer - Janice. After learning that Chandler and Monica already made an offer, she decides to buy the house next to it. It takes a reckless Chandler to fake his never-wavered feelings for her (and a struggled kiss between the two) to make Janice change her mind. Meanwhile, Ross tries everything in his power to make Rachel stay, including bribing Mr. Zelner to re-offer Rachel her old job with increased salary, but after seeing how much having a job in paris who she fakes but ends up in Melissa's house while hot girl Rachel Weisz plays Estelle Leonard and takes over as a young Agent with new people under her wing Cast and Crew Main Cast Rachel Weisz Estelle Leonard Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast E.J. Callahan - Al Zebooker Steve Ireland - Mr. Zelner Jane Lynch - Ellen Noelle Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Maggie Wheeler - Janice Litman Goralnik Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Mark Kunerth, David Crane & Marta Kauffman Quotes *'Joey': Thank you all for coming. We're here today to pay respects to a wonderful agent and a beautiful woman... (Joey looks at the photograph) ..inside. As Estelle's only two clients we would like to say a few words. (Joey looks for his notes. The man next to him is chewing something.) Dude, where's my speech? (the man swallows something and looks at Joey.) That is entertaining. Al Zebooker everybody. (he applauds and Al shows that there's nothing left in his mouth.) Trivia *This is the last appearance of Maggie Wheeler as Janice, Steven Ireland as Mr. Zelner, and the Sheldon Twins as Emma Geller Green. *Estelle is one of the few recurring characters, including Joanna, Mr. Heckles and Althea, that dies in the show. *Al Zeeboker, portrayed by E. J. Callahan, is also seen in The One With The Ballroom Dancing as a client as Phoebe's massage parlor. *It is revealed in this episode that Janice's full name is "Janice Litman-Goralnik neé Hosenstein". *The French title for this episode is "Celui qui faisait tout pour retenir Rachel" (The One Who Didn't Want to Let Rachel Go) *This episode was originally titled "The One Where Jetlag Wins". One of the stories was about Ross and Rachel going to Paris and having a romantic time. The story was scrapped, and replaced with the one where Ross tries to get Rachel her old job back. *Chandler mentions Beyonce, a pop singer known for performing in the female group, Destiny's Child and then starting out on a solo career. *When Pheobe is pretending to be Estelle and talking to Joey, the logo for Verizon communications can be prominately seen on the payphone behind her. Goofs/Continuity *Joey states that Estelle only has two clients but in at least one earlier episode another client has been heard talking to Estelle on the telephone but it is possible that the other client may have hired another agent. *When Chandler says his boss is getting him a new lamp in his cubicle, his arm is over the back of the chair, in the immediate next shot it is moved and then back again. *When Chandler and Monica are at the door of the house you can see that it is a fake background behind Chandler. *The second time Ross visits Mr. Zelner, he hands him a pterodactyl egg replica. The hole in the egg switches between the top or bottom, depending on the shot. *Near the end when Chandler is talking to Janice at one point his hands go from pointing straight ahead to his pockets. *When Phoebe pretends to be Estelle, she uses both Estelle's accent and her catch phrase "Joey, it's Estelle!", even though Phoebe has never met her. *As Janice gets reacquainted with Chandler and Monica, Ellen the realtor's hands go from clasped in front of her to hanging by her sides as the scene changes from close-up to wide shot. *When Rachel walks in with Emma, Ross is on the laptop. It is straight and on the table, in a later shot,the laptop has moved and is over the edge of the table. *Just after the opening titles cut to Central Perk, four people can be seen having a conversation through the window. In the next shot, there is one person sitting next to the window and a waitress has appeared out of nowhere. *At the beginning of the episode, after Rachel climbs off Joey's back, you can briefly see her underwear Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10